


Master Of Distraction

by Veritas03



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry's so easy, M/M, ferret!Draco, suggestion of sexual activity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veritas03/pseuds/Veritas03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one is immune to Draco's Slytherin skills. </p>
<p>Written for Entopy12's birthday - with a small cameo by ferret!Draco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master Of Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [entropy12](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=entropy12).



> **Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan the Magnificent!

“Bunny!”

“No, Teddy,” Harry said, kneeling beside him. “Ferret. Can you say ferret?” Thinking he had the toddler’s rapt attention, Harry repeated the word once more, very slowly. “Fer-ret.”

Teddy studied Harry’s face with as much concentration as was possible for a two-and-a-half-year-old to muster. Then the white furry creature, who had frozen at the little boy’s approach, chirruped and scampered away into the nearby hedge. “Bunny!” Teddy squealed in delight, clambering after it.

A few moments later, Draco – once more human – strolled into the garden. Teddy, little bum in the air, was crouched, still peering under the hedge and chattering away.

Harry shook his head. “He’s going to be disappointed when he doesn’t get to hold the ferret.”

Sidling up to Harry, Draco whispered, “Well, I changed my mind. He had a gleam, Potter. A worrisome gleam in those little eyes. I’m just not ready to be manhandled by a small being for whom impulse control is still a fleeting concept.”

“Fine,” Harry said. “But you’re going to have to deal with this.”

A smirk immediately appeared, and Draco held Harry’s gaze as he called, “Teddy!”

The little boy just chattered louder, his upper body now within the hedge, so Draco called out again. This time Teddy wiggled his way back from the hedge. He sat back on his bum and pointed to the bushes. Bottom lip trembling and big brown eyes welling up, Teddy whispered, “Bunny?”

Draco, ignoring Harry’s glare, walked over to his little cousin and, bending towards him, said, “Teddy, _ice cream_.”

Teddy shrieked and scrambled to his feet. He launched himself at Draco, who caught him and swung him up onto his hip. As the two of them made their way past a grumbling Harry, Draco’s smirk deepened and Teddy yelled, “Choc-at! Choc-at!”

“Of course, love,” Draco assured him. “Chocolate ice cream, it is!”

^.,.^

As he entered the kitchen, Harry flung a wet flannel, stained with chocolate, at Draco. Draco merely smirked in response and pulled out the chair beside him. As he threw himself into the chair, Harry sighed heavily and said, “Teddy is now relatively free of chocolate ice cream and down for his nap.” He picked at his t-shirt, frowning at the chocolate stains that now decorated it. “I should have changed my shirt while I was upstairs,” he said. Turning with an irritated look to Draco, he added, “Or I should have just made you supervise the ice cream eating, since it was your brilliant idea.”

“Enough of your grousing, Potter.” Draco took a smug, slow lick at his own ice cream cone, smirking when he noticed Harry’s eyes widen at the sight of his tongue lapping at the frozen treat.

Harry huffed. “I’ll ‘grouse’ if I want to, you smug bastard. You always-”

Draco stopped Harry’s words with a finger pressed against his lips. Leaning forward, grey eyes glittering with mischief, Draco whispered, “Potter. Blowjob,” and took another evil lick of his ice cream.

Harry’s mouth dropped open behind the finger. Then he frowned and, batting the finger out of his way, said, “That misdirection business isn’t going to work on me, Draco. I’m not as easily distracted as-”

“Rimming,” Draco said in a husky whisper, and took another long lick from the cone.

Looking as if the breath had been knocked out of him, Harry watched a moment more as his boyfriend fellated his ice cream. Then he grabbed Draco’s hand and pulled him up out of his chair and toward the stairs. “Come on. Naptime won’t last forever.”

Draco laughed as he allowed himself to be led up the stairs. “I rule!” he said, lifting the ice cream cone in triumph.

Harry didn’t stop their progress up the stairs, but Draco could plainly hear his muttered “Smug, Slytherin, bastard ferret.”

Draco just smirked. “All that and Master of Distraction, as well.”

The End


End file.
